


Spiderverse Moodboard: Graffiti Artists!AU

by puckity



Series: moodboards: a haphazard collection [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Miles, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: Moodboard for a famous street artist and young tagger who are mutually, disgruntledly obsessed with each other.





	Spiderverse Moodboard: Graffiti Artists!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since real life has been Difficult™ of late, I've taken to funneling my running-on-empty creativity into moodboards for AUs that I have started developing but not actually written anything for yet. 
> 
> First up: Miles and Peter B. as graffiti artists at opposite ends of their careers, colliding into each other as one rises and the other wanes.
> 
> _**NOTE:** Miles is 17 years old and of age in both the setting of the story and the location in which it was created._
> 
> You can also follow me on [Dreamwidth](https://puckity.dreamwidth.org/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/puckity), if you'd like!

_Peter is a prolific street artist whose fame has started to wane; Miles is a young tagger who idolizes the anonymous graffiti hero of his city. When Peter's identity is revealed in an interview that goes viral, Miles sets out to find him and reconcile the myth of "The Spider" with the reality of the man._

**Author's Note:**

> SEE ALSO: how entirely predictable it is that I would walk out of the phenomenal _Spiderverse_ loving these two together most of all. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
